


A Trio of Trouble

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi Weekend 2016, Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, ereri, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange have developed a very special relationship with each other and with the young shifter, Eren Jaeger. What goes on behind closed doors between the three would shock and scandalize their peers, but that doesn't stop them from exploring all manner of sexual fulfillment with each other. Hange is the lead dominant, Eren is the second and Levi is their submissive. Written for Bottom Levi Weekend, 2016. This will be a three part story, each chapter following the individual prompts assigned for this event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted little snippets of the beginning scenes of this here and there, but I've decided to go ahead with it and make it a trilogy story dedicated to this special weekend. I'm a bit late with this one due to work and life getting in my way, but better late than never! More tags and character names will be added as it progresses. Prompt 1: Restraint, Prompt 2: Power, Prompt 3: Affection

Hange tightened the restraints binding Levi to the surface of the desk he was bent over. She bent over the prone captain, licking the side of his face slowly. She breathed huskily into his ear once she was sure he was well and truly helpless.

"Ready, my dear? Eren's about to burst. I think the poor darling's not going to last long at all. What do you think?"

Levi groaned softly, unable to help but emit the sound as Eren Jaeger's hands squeezed his ass cheeks. His breath huffed, and he focused a glare at Hange's grinning, handsome face through the hanging fringe of dark bangs partially obscuring his eyes. "Think you two can break me? Go for it. I dare you to try."

Hange raised an eyebrow, and she glanced over at Eren. The shifter was positioned behind Levi with his pants down, clearly ready to start. He was rubbing the blushing flesh he'd just finished spanking under Hange's supervision. She chuckled at the sight of Eren's hard, wet erection.

"Well, Eren? He said it, not me. I know you won't back down from a challenge."

Ordinarily, Eren certainly wouldn't back down from a challenge. He wasn't called a "suicidal maniac" for nothing, after all. Now he hesitated, however. It was a testament of how much he respected the captain, even though Levi was currently practically in a swoon from everything they'd done to him so far. Panting softly, the black-haired scout craned his neck to turn and look over his naked shoulder at his subordinate. Those expressive green eyes were bright with lust, gold around the edges. The kid looked sexy right now in his impassioned state. His cock shiny with precum, Eren petted Levi's ass slowly. He visibly swallowed as the captain's piercing, flashing gaze met his in silent command.

No doubt about it, Levi might be the one tied up and dominated right now, but he was not as helpless as he might appear. Still, he tempered his instinctive response when he parted his lips and Hange tugged his hair in warning, hard enough to make Levi's eyes water. Right. He had a role to play here, and these encounters were half his idea, after all. He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue, reconsidered his words and he deliberately softened his expression.

"Please fuck me, Eren. Hange's going to punish me if you don't."

He didn't have to fake his blush. He felt so goddamned stupid saying it, but the response he got from both his partners was more than enough reward for speaking such a humiliating sentence. Eren looked like he was about to shit himself or come or both. Hange relaxed her hold on his hair and she stroked it gently, her mouth falling open with amazement. Lips shiny with saliva, she took a deep breath. Her voice came out tense and uneven as she spoke to Eren.

"See? He's begging for it, Eren. If he doesn't satisfy you, I'm going to have to take it out on him. Pets should strive to please their masters, don't you agree?"

"Sure," breathed Eren, still transfixed by Levi's stare. He gripped his erection, positioned it at Levi's prepared hole and then gripped the older man's ass cheeks to spread them wide. Flushing, Eren seemed to gain a bit more confidence, and he got into his role. "Easy, pet. Open up for me."

"Perfect," purred Hange in approval. She took a step to the side, moving closer to Eren so that she could reach out and pat his head in reward. "Make him moan, Eren. Break him."

"Fuck you," gasped Levi.

His defiance wasn't part of his act; he was genuinely getting frustrated. The tightness of his bonds made his entire body quiver and throb, and the teasing sensation of Eren's sex pressing against him but not entering him yet made him want to squirm. Levi rocked back as much as he could, biting his lip with need and trying to entice the younger male to put it in. Levi struggled against the impulse to beg for it, because he knew that if he started to do that now, it would be an earnest plea and all of his pride would fly out the window.

Hange clucked her tongue and tugged Levi's hair in punishment, forcing his head back. "Bad boy. I think we need to do something about that rude little mouth of yours."

She released him abruptly, and Levi's head drooped to the cool, smooth wooden surface of the desk. Panting and aching, the captain groaned, watching Hange through the sweep of his bangs as the eccentric titan expert went to retrieve an item she'd brought for the occasion. Recognizing it immediately, Levi clenched his jaw. They'd agreed _not_ to gag him; least of all with a ball gag. It was unsanitary...disgusting.

"Hange, don't you fucking dare," he growled through his teeth, dropping his role for the moment to remind her of his comfort zone. "I'm not taking that filthy thing in my mouth."

"Don't be so dramatic," chided Hange. "You would think I'd dipped it in shit, the way you're carrying on. It's clean, and it's never been used."

A ripple of need went through Levi's body as the slippery head of Eren's cock started to nudge into him. Not enough...it wasn't enough. He lifted his head off of the desk, glaring at the offending object Hange was bringing to him. How the hell was he supposed to use their "safe word" if he was gagged, anyway? That was part of the reason they'd agreed not to muffle him.

He looked up at Hange with silent warning, reminding her with his gaze that he could put an end to this encounter at any moment, if he thought it was going too far. She seemed to catch on, and she lowered the ball gag. She reached out to comb her fingers through Levi's dark, shiny hair, bending over to speak softly to him, commandingly.

"Are you going to watch your mouth from now on like a good boy, Levi?"

His tension eased somewhat. He couldn't be sure if the threat of the ball gag had just been a ruse and part of her act, but he was grateful that she had the sense not to push the boundaries. He gave a nod, biting his lip again at the feel of Eren teasingly butting at his back door. "Yes, Mistress," he ground out, shuddering.

The next word to escape his lips came out in a harsh, unexpected gasp as Eren's palm cracked against his right ass cheek, stinging the already reddened flesh and sending a delicious thrill through him. "Please..."

"Eren, let's not keep the poor thing waiting any longer," Hange purred, evidently satisfied.

Her breath had quickened again in response to Levi's uncommon and heartfelt begging. She walked over to Eren, cupped the back of his head and drew his lips to hers for a deep kiss. Levi looked over his shoulder at the pair, watching and admiring their nudity as their tongues visibly caressed between their parted lips. His vision blurred as Hange slipped one hand down to cup Eren's ass and urge him forward, and the young man complied, sliding deeper into the captain.

Keeping herself stationed around the two men's intimately locking hips, Hange reached down and under Levi's pelvis with her free hand. She curled her fingers around him, stroking his aching, bound length possessively as Eren slid home. Levi moaned and panted as the shifter's thick, hard length filled him to the brim and stayed there, silently commanded by the pressure of Hange's hand to leave it that way for a moment. Levi bit back a curse, his cock twitching in the scientist's gripping hand.

"M-more," Levi stammered, somehow keeping the whine out of his voice.

Hange's stroking stopped, and she squeezed the captain's bound shaft firmly. She stopped kissing Eren to smirk at their pet. "What was that, my love?"

"More," repeated Levi through gritted teeth. It took every ounce of his willpower to avoid breaking character and spewing a host of foul insults at her. These little "play dates" between the three of them seemed to get more intense each time, and Hange was the alpha of the group. Though also dominant, Eren followed her lead and was basically submissive to Hange. Levi was…

_~Let's face it. I'm the bitch.~_

He smirked in spite of himself, even though his frustration had mounted to a cataclysmic level. If anyone in their regiment could see them now, they would probably commit themselves for therapy. Nobody would ever believe that Levi, the man that publicly rode Hange's ass until she cringed, the man that drilled Eren mercilessly, was regularly submitting his body to the pair behind closed doors. It made him hot to _not_ be in control for a change…to give all of the control to someone else. He never would have guessed one of those people would be Eren Jaeger, but the kid was good.

"I don't think you said it sweetly enough," suggested Eren, his bright, beautiful eyes glittering in the lantern light. He rubbed Levi's ass in slow circles, warming the reddened cheeks further.

Levi bit his lip, but the whimper escaped anyhow. "Please. I'm begging you both…I need more."

He could hardly believe those words had come from him, and in such a breathy, desperate voice. He felt Eren twitch inside of him, saw the flush spread over the boy's tanned face again. Hange's breath caught, and she resumed stroking Levi.

"Fuck, that was some sexy begging, little falcon. Eren, go ahead. Have your way with him and don't hold back."

"Thank God," gasped Eren, trembling with his own desperation. He grabbed Levi's hips and he started fucking him. He didn't ease into it gently, as he was usually inclined to do. There was no room for romantic inclinations any longer. Eren groaned Levi's name as he started slamming into him, yanking the captain's hips into his thrusts.

Levi couldn't hold back his cries if he tried. The desk rocked and skittered against the floor as Eren Jaeger fucked him like there was no tomorrow. Hange popped Levi smartly on the head each time he sputtered a profanity, and the captain literally bit his tongue trying to censor himself. Hands clenched tightly on the edge of the desk, Levi bowed his head and lost himself in the pleasure and pain of the rough treatment. He wasn't even aware that he was calling Eren and Hange's name alternately, his voice raw with ecstasy and need. His body shook with one of those strange orgasms that wasn't localized to the pelvic area, and he of course could not ejaculate due to the cock strap.

Eren came inside of him with one last, brutal shove, and the shifter threw his head back and yelled his pleasure nearly as loudly as he tended to yell when in battle.

* * *

Hange waited while her two handsome playmates panted and recovered, both of them shaking and sweating. She smiled as her sly gaze roved over them, visually sampling every ridge of muscle, every curve and every sinew. Beautiful. They were simply beautiful together. She was wet and aching with unfulfilled need herself. It was time to indulge that, now that she'd enjoyed being the voyeur. She was again grateful that they'd rented this room, at an inn that she knew none of their associates ever frequented. They could all be as loud as they wanted, and Hange intended to set her voice free.

She unfastened the restraints binding Levi's wrists, secured by ropes to the top of the desk's legs. He didn't move when they were freed; he was still in that daze that tended to come over him after being dominated. Hange brought one of his limp hands up and she kissed the knuckle, then turned it over to kiss the palm. She almost considered putting her turn off for later and moving on to the comforting, and she bent over to comb Levi's sweat-dampened bangs from his eyes. His cheek was pressed flat against the surface of the desk, and his pupils were dilated.

"Levi, can you take more?" whispered Hange, studying him closely to see if he even comprehended her words. He had to be uncomfortable. His cock was still hard as a rock, dripping precum and un-sated.

A shudder went through him, and he blinked dazedly. "What?" he murmured, sounding confused.

Hange bit her lip. No…he couldn't take more. Not yet. The little shit would never admit that, though. She'd had the thought that she could untie the rest of his bonds, help him stand up and then hop on the table. Levi could fuck her while Eren fucked Levi. Alas, that idea was better left to another time. The poor thing was too weak right now to perform that way. They'd really done a number on him.

"It's okay," Hange purred, softening her voice to a comforting tone. She stroked his hair, and she kissed his flushed, sweaty cheek. "You did well, pet. I'm going to release you, and we'll get you to bed."

"I'm…still hard," Levi slurred. "I can…keep going."

Hange exchanged a look with Eren. The young man was still catching his breath, but those expressive, green-gold eyes of his revealed open concern. Hange nodded, and she squatted down to start working Levi's ankles free. "No, you can't. You're just too bull-headed to admit it."

"H-hey, I'm f-fine."

Hange finished, and when Levi immediately started sliding off the desk bonelessly, she clicked her tongue. Eren had caught the exhausted captain to keep him from hitting the floor, and he scooped Levi up bride-style with a grunt of exertion.

"You aren't 'fine', you prideful grump," Hange said sternly. "I'm calling it, if you won't. 'Moneyfucking Merchant Pigs'."

Eren snorted impulsively, failing to keep from chuckling. "I still can't believe he picked that as a safe word. Levi, if it ever _does_ get to the point where you need to say it, are you _sure_ you'll be able to?"

"I was…a thug in the underground," reminded the captain breathlessly, his head resting against Eren's shoulder in an endearing show of trust and exhaustion.

Hange smirked. "He's practically made an art of spouting off creative, vulgar insults in rapid-fire succession, Sweetie. I'm not worried that Levi won't be _able_ to say it; I'm worried that his pride will stop him from doing it until it really does go too far. That's why I'm calling it now. No arguments, Levi. You can glare if you want, but we're at least taking a break."

Evidently, Levi really was more wiped out than he would have liked to admit. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine. Get me to the bed, then."

"Right." Eren grunted again, walking slowly around the desk and sort of hobbling over to the large four-poster bed on the other side of the room.

"Did you pull a muscle darling, or is Levi really that heavy?" Hange snickered softly with amusement at the effort Eren was making.

"You should try carrying him sometime, Squad Commander," groaned Eren.

"Drop me and it's your ass," warned Levi, regaining some of his surly spunk.

"I'd never drop you," promised Eren. "Well, except right now…onto the bed."

The poor kid really tried to ease Levi down, but his hold slip and he sort of plopped him onto the mattress, instead. "Sorry."

Levy lay sprawled, still shivering in the aftermath and breathing heavily. He didn't even seem to have the energy to be annoyed. "Better than the floor."

* * *

Hange instructed Eren to pile up some pillows against the headboard and sit against them with his legs parted. She then helped Levi to sit between the young shifter's thighs so that Eren could support him from behind. Catching on to the idea, Eren embraced his pale, trembling captain and he nuzzled his hair gently.

"You did so good," murmured Eren, falling back into character. "Me and Hange are going to take really good care of you now, beautiful."

"Indeed we are," agreed Hange solemnly. She pushed Levi's thighs apart and bent his knees, situating his feet on the outside of Eren's knees. "Eren, hold his ankles for me, pet. That way his feet won't slip and he's of course reminded of his position."

She winked conspiringly at Eren, and he smiled. Of course. It was more for supporting the position Hange wanted the captain in, but it also offered some restraint and that _always_ made things more exciting for Levi. Worn out though he was, a soft, low whimper escaped the older man's lips the moment Eren gripped his ankles in a firm yet gentle hold.

"Be still for her, love," Eren whispered. God, he was getting hard again already, just from hearing such sounds from Levi and watching his toned, fair body tremble.

Hange ran her tongue slowly over her lips as she carefully released the cockstrap binding Levi's erection. Her mahogany gaze met Eren's, and he could see the approval in them. He was getting better at roleplaying, he realized. Even when comforting Levi after an encounter, it was important to remain dominant. That was what gave the man such relief from the stress of his duties, and so Eren was more than happy to accommodate that. He'd been shy and unsure at first, but Hange helped him through that until he found his own "persona".

Hange dragged her fingertips over Levi's spread thighs, and she took her eyes off Eren to stare down at their submissive's flushed, eager length. "You poor thing," she sighed in a convincingly sympathetic tone. Hell, maybe she wasn't just pretending. Hange looked genuinely distraught. She removed her glasses, and she set them aside on the bedside table.

"You've been such a good boy, Levi. I'm going to kiss this inflamed, adorable dick of yours all better."

Levi seemed like he was about to make a sarcastic remark in response to her describing his erection as "adorable", but he evidently thought better of it. "Please, Mistress. It aches like hell. Feels like I'll explode soon if I don't feel your lips around it."

"Fuck," breathed Eren. It was so tempting to let go of one of his ankles and start feeling him up, but he resisted the urge. Levi fell out of character more often than any of them, but damned if he didn't take the spotlight when he used his submissive voice.

"He can talk really pretty, when that cute little mouth isn't blasting profanities," Hange chuckled. She squirmed down on the bed and she got on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows between Levi's spread thighs. She looked up at him with a tilt of her head, her small breasts pressing against the mattress to give a bit of cleavage.

"Say please one more time, my sweet little falcon. Just once more for your mistress, and I'll give it to you."

"Please," rasped the captain, beyond shame or pride. "Please suck me off, Hange."

Eren heard Levi swallow. The guy's mouth was probably dry as hell, and Eren glanced over at the glass of water sitting by Hange's glasses specifically for this part of the encounter. He grimaced, torn. He was supposed to keep holding Levi's ankles, but he wanted to quench the captain's thirst, too.

"Wait a second please, Hange," Eren begged. "Can I give him some water?"

"After I see to this," she said. "I think Levi wants my mouth on him more than he wants water. Am I right, darling?"

"Yes," groaned Levi, panting again. "Water can wait."

Eren realized that in his attempt to be solicitous, he'd basically been an asshole. Poor Levi hadn't gotten off yet, and neither had Hange. He nearly apologized, but he clung to his role stubbornly and spoke with more confidence than he felt.

"Of course. What was I thinking? Feel free to go on, Alpha Mistress."

He knew Levi had to be in bad shape, because usually he couldn't resist a disdainful snort at the title Eren and Hange had come up with to reflect her place in their threesome hierarchy. Now he hardly reacted, except to gasp another plea to the scientist. Hange lowered her head and she put her lips around the tip of Levi's cock to give it a good, hard suck. Levi shuddered and tossed his head against Eren's chest, his hands grabbing the younger man's knees for support.

"Fuck…oh fuck!"

Hange gave Levi a warning swat on the thigh, glancing up at him from her position. She didn't take her mouth off of him, but she evidently had stopped sucking. Levi's breath hitched, and he bit his lip, quieting down obediently. Hange winked in approval, and she gripped the base of the shaft with one hand. Watching both men unwaveringly, she let the glans slip out of her mouth, and she delicately circled it with her tongue.

People could say whatever they liked about Hange, but she was erotic as hell behind closed doors.

"Tell me you want more, pet," husked the woman. She skimmed the tip of her tongue over the tip of the sensitive cap, collecting the viscous dew that had dribbled out.

"Y-yes," growled Levi. "I need more…"

Not "want", but "need". That was extremely telling to both of the captain's doms. Hange's expression softened, and she seemed to decide she'd teased him enough. After all, this was supposed to be the beginning of after-comfort, not further torture. Without another word, she slid her lips over Levi's shaft and she slowly took him into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, and she pulled back to let it slide out to the tip before doing it again. Unlike Eren, she took it slowly at first, easing Levi into it in order to make the pleasure last longer for him.

Eren knew from personal experience just how good Hange was at sucking cock, and he found himself mesmerized by the sight of it as her head moved up and down a little faster. Her hair fell over her face and obscured it from view, and Levi surprisingly had enough wit left to gather it up and hold it for everyone's benefit.

Hange seemed to approve, and she hummed as she started sucking him faster, taking him deeper with each pass. Levi's thighs trembled and his abs tightened. He moaned and turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against Eren's chest even as he watched Hange with hooded gray eyes.

"Feels amazing, doesn't it pet?" Eren purred against the captain's soft, black hair. "Don't hold back, Levi. Don't try to be quiet."

Another groan came from the submissive, and he rolled his hips as best he could in his position. Hange shook her head and mumbled "Mm-mm," around his cock, reminding Levi that he was supposed to be still and let her do it all.

Eren brushed his lips back and forth over Levi's hair, swelling further against him. Listening to the sucking, slurping noises of enthusiasm and watching her glistening lips slide so effortlessly along Levi's damp length, Eren thought he might have to beat off in the bathroom after this.

"Easy," he soothed when Levi's panting reached a frantic level. Hange was now massaging his balls as she came in at different angles, clearly giving it her all. "It's okay, Levi. You earned this, so enjoy it."

Levi's hands were clenching and relaxing on Eren's knees in an unconscious exercise to cope with the pleasure. He still had trouble letting go completely, but between the two of them, Hange and Eren always managed to help him to that point.

"Hange," Levi cried, his stomach curling as he leaned forward a little. "Coming…oh shit…ah, shit! C-coming _hard_ …"

Eren quickly looked down to watch as Hange deep-throated him and accepted his cum down her throat. She didn't spill a single drop, and she kept swallowing until Levi fell back against Eren, spent and vulnerable. Hange let his softening length slip out of her mouth, and she levered her body up so that she was sitting on her knees between the two men's spread thighs. She smiled with satisfaction at Levi, and then she nodded at Eren.

"You can give him some water now, puppy. When he's had enough, hand it over to me. I can refill it from the pitcher if we need more."

Eren released Levi's ankles, and he embraced him gently with one arm while reaching for the glass of liquid with his other hand. He pressed the cool rim of the glass against Levi's slack, parted lips. "Water, Levi," coaxed Eren softly. "Sip it slowly, okay?"

Almost child-like in his stupor of sexual release, Levi drank from the glass instinctively. Eren waited until the captain gave a weak nod to let him know he'd had enough, and he gave the now three-fourths empty glass over to Hange. She finished off what was left, got out of bed to refill it from the pitcher on the dresser, and came back with it full to offer it to Eren. She stroked the shifter's mussed brown hair as he drank thirstily.

"Finished?" Hange guessed when Eren drank the entire thing. "I can get some more for you if you're still thirsty, dear."

Eren shook his head, and he put both arms around Levi. He kissed the side of the captain's neck, realizing he'd dozed off in the afterglow of his release. "I'd better not drink more, or I'll be up peeing all night and that's hard to do with a…er…"

"An erection?" Hange smirked, and she chuckled. "You're so cute, Eren. After all this, when you drop character you're still that bashful teen. Hold him like that for a minute, would you? We need to clean him up a bit, or he's going to wake up cranky as hell."

Eren grimaced, reminded of the first time they'd gone all the way in an encounter and neither he nor Hange had the foresight or sense to wipe Levi off afterwards. They both got startled awake by his outraged cussing. They shouldn't have been surprised that the immaculate captain would get offended upon waking up with crusted body fluids all over him.

"Right. Good idea. I don't want to repeat that morning."

* * *

After wiping Levi and each other off as well as they could with a wet cloth followed by a dry one, Hange and Eren sandwiched the captain between them on the bed, each of them putting an arm around him. Long, slim, tanned fingers entwined with bigger and equally tanned fingers as their hands sought each other out over Levi's belly, beneath the sheets. Eren smiled boyishly at Hange, and he rested one bent leg over the captain's thighs. Levi was fast asleep on his back, looking rather angelic to both of them in his relaxed slumber.

"Have you ever noticed," Hange whispered, propped up on one arm, "That those little lines between his eyebrows smooth out when he sleeps with us like this?"

Eren looked at Levi, and he nodded, smiling wider. "Yeah. It's the only time he ever really looks relaxed. He doesn't look like this when he sleeps in his chair."

"No," agreed Hange with a sigh. "He still has that little pinch of stress. I can't tell you how many times I've covered the little grump up with my cloak after finding him scowling in his sleep in his 'nap chair'."

"I do that too!" Eren whispered back with a soft chuckle. "It's like he still has the weight of the world on his shoulders, even when he's asleep."

"Except for when he's asleep with _us_." Hange grinned. "That's our proof this arrangement wasn't a mistake. Levi never sleeps for longer than three hours, unless it's with us on either side of him."

"Yeah." Eren stared at Levi for a moment, and then he dropped his head to the pillow. "He's really cute like this. I mean, he's cute all the time, but now he's…"

"Beautiful," suggested Hange. "Yes, I agree. He looks so blasted _young_ , too. I wouldn't think he was much older than you, if I didn't know better."

"Same here." Eren's fingers constricted briefly around hers in affection. "I'm so glad to be a part of this."

"You're doing great keeping it separate from our daily routine," complimented Hange, and she meant it. Levi had reservations that Eren wouldn't be able to be around either of them in public without giving something away, but so far the kid was being a champ.

Hange squirmed a little, still moist and still feeling frisky. She knew that her guys would take care of her in the morning. The three of them always made sure to see to everyone's needs before ending an encounter and returning to their usual lives. She just wished…

Hange's gaze slid downwards as Eren turned onto his back, still holding Levi and holding her hand. She saw the tent in the sheets, and she bit her lip. They'd seen to Levi's comfort care, and she knew that he always slept deeply after his urges were seen to. What was the harm in having a quiet little tumble? Levi probably wouldn't object if he happened to wake up in the middle of it. He might even join in.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still horny?" She said it plainly, and she wasn't concerned when he blushed predictably. The green-ringed, amber eyes opened and flicked to her as she leaned over Levi's prone form to see Eren's face.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Teenage guy sex drive, and all. I can't really help it."

"Oh no! I like your teenage guy sex drive, and so does Levi," she assured him. She glanced at Levi. "Our tiny captain is content. I didn't get my turn, and I'm still craving something hard, fleshy and big, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Eren turned back over onto his side, looking up at her with intrigue. "So…you wanna…?"

Hange released the shifter's hand, and she patted her side of the bed. "Get that cute little titan butt over here, Eren. Just try not to elbow or knee Levi while you're doing it."

* * *

Levi awoke refreshed, and sore in all the right places. Hange and Eren were still fast asleep. Somehow the latter had migrated over to her side of the bed, but even in his sleep, Eren had spooned up against Levi and Hange had spooned against Eren. After extracting himself from the younger man's embrace, Levi went into the bathroom to start running a bath. They had one more day to enjoy this respite before they had to return to duty. Hange would go back to the holding facility where her titan subjects awaited further research, and Eren would return to the keep with Levi. Erwin, as far as Levi knew, was still in the capital dealing with those pigs to try and increase the Survey Corps' funding and thus, spending budget.

After getting the water running and being silently grateful that this inn had actual plumbing in it, Levi checked himself out in the mirror for a second. He frowned at the hickeys on his neck. Eren's doing. He looked over his shoulder and down at his bottom. The redness was turning slightly purple now, bruising as expected. That was also Jaeger's doing, but Levi had no complaints about that. His ass would always be covered unless he was bathing, and he had a hip bath in his private quarters that he could use, avoiding the communal bath in the keep altogether.

"Wonder how I'd explain _that_ to anyone if they ever saw it," he muttered to himself. "Tell 'em a titan spanked me in passing on a mission?"

Levi shook his head and made that little "heh" noise that passed for a laugh from him. He could cover the marks on his neck with his cravat, and he could just bathe in his quarters until it all faded again. He checked the temperature of the water as it rose, and he gingerly stepped into it before it even finished filling up. He hissed a little at the sting in his ass as he sank into the water, but that was just a reminder to him of one of the few real pleasures he allowed himself in this brutal, harsh life.

He'd just started lathering up when Hange came in to join him, followed by Eren. Levi shrugged and motioned them to get in. Fortunately, the tub was large enough to fit all three of them, if only just. He and Hange had saved up for this weekend to spoil themselves and Eren a bit, and that was exactly what they were doing.

Soon Levi was complaining about Hange's elbow digging into his ribs and Eren's erection poking him from behind, but it was really all for show. Levi appreciated every slick glide of skin against his, every accidental nudge and every splash.

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm late! Part 2 of the Levi Bottom Weekend! This one follows the prompt "Power".

Power. Some had it, and others didn't. Erwin Smith radiated power. Levi hadn't expected to find his commander at the keep when he returned with Eren. Eld came running up to the captain with a sharp salute, the moment Levi and Eren came through the gates. He'd informed him urgently that Commander Smith was inside, waiting for him in his office. Apparently he'd finished his business in the capital sooner than expected, and he either had something to inform Levi of, or he wanted reports. Levi quickly dismounted, told Eren to take his horse to the stable and care for him, and went promptly to answer his summons.

Now, as Levi stood before Erwin's desk, he watched the man with more than a little respect and perhaps a bit of awe. The late afternoon sunlight was slanting through the window behind Erwin, back-lighting him with orange and gold luminance. It shone on the commander's blond hair—worn in an undercut like Levi's, but kept carefully groomed and styled, rather than loose on the top. Those piercing blue eyes considered the captain quietly for a moment, and Levi could not for the life of him look away.

Yes, Erwin wore his power like a cloak around him, though he wasn't the sort of man to display such power openly. Once he chose to, however, it blazed like the sun. His way of speaking, his resolve, his passion and his ruthless pursuit to secure a future for all humankind…all were things that had drawn Levi to him like a moth to a flame.

But moths tended to burn their own wings off when getting too close to that flame. Levi forcibly reminded himself of that fact. He deliberately kept his expression cool and bored as usual.

"So are you going to tell me what I'm here for, or what?" pressed the captain flatly.

The most brief, tiny smirk curved Erwin's mouth. "You've never been one to beat around the bush, Levi. It's a quality I've always admired in you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Fuck, how did the bastard's hair shine so much? Was it the pomade he used or did it just come naturally? Levi tried hard not to stare at it. He tried not to breathe in Erwin's cologne—or was it aftershave? Either way, the scent had always distracted him. His heart picked up an annoying tempo as Erwin smiled in that handsome, winsome way of his.

Ba-dump, ba-dump, badumpbadumpbadump

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Erwin glanced down at the paperwork on his desk, freeing Levi from that arresting stare of his. "I'm curious about your take on how Eren's training is coming along. I've received some reports from Hange, but her attention is currently divided. Yours, however, is a bit more focused."

Erwin slid the paperwork aside, and he rested his hands on the surface of his desk, fingers threaded together. Levi's gaze followed the motion. Erwin had big hands. He imagined the man could probably grab his whole face in one hand and probably half his head.

_~Fuck, really? Can't believe my thoughts are—~_

"Levi, I want to hear your opinion on how things have been going with Eren's training," Erwin reiterated softly. "Hange believes that he's gaining more control and coherency in his shifts. What are _your_ thoughts on that?"

Levi snapped his gaze off of Erwin's clasped hands, and he met his eyes. His expression remained flatly neutral. "I support her opinion, Commander. Jaeger is cooperating well, and he's eager to do his part in our goals."

Erwin nodded slowly. Good. I want you to prepare your team and set up a briefing. We are going to take our first 'practice run' through titan invaded territory within two weeks."

"Two weeks?" repeated Levi with a frown. He pulled up a chair and sat down with his knees parted, forgetting for the moment the effect this man had on him. "The recruits from the 104th are still green as fuck."

"Levi, please curb your language usage to a more respectful tone."

"Green as fuck, _sir_ ," groused the captain, refusing to censor his thug-talk even in front of the only man he would take orders from.

Erwin's generous mouth thinned briefly, and then he cleared his throat. "Yes, they are greenhorns. We're under time constraints however, Levi. I have to convince the brass that Eren Jaeger can do the task he's charged with, and is no threat to humanity. I have a plan—"

Levi sighed and covered his forehead with his hand, finally giving into some expression of dramatics. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Erwin's voice was level. Levi, look at me."

The captain peeked out at Erwin from beneath the shade of his hand. "Close the fucking curtains. I get blinded when I look directly at you right now because of the sun."

~And that ridiculous halo surrounding you. It's no wonder you inspire the men and women so much.~

With the groan of his office chair sliding against the floorboards, Erwin pushed back and got up to draw the curtains closed. "How is this?" he asked. "Better?"

Levi opened his eyes again, and he only got more annoyed. Now Erwin was facing away from him. Seeing as the oblivious blond lummox wasn't wearing a cloak over his uniform, his muscular backside was painfully exposed to the captain's eyes. Levi stared at the long, powerful legs, the muscular curve of Erwin's ass, the broad shoulders.

"It's better," he said, hearing the lack of conviction in his own voice. "What's this plan of yours?"

Erwin turned back around to face him. He clasped his hands behind his back, and he paced the floor slowly on the other side of his desk. "As you know, the identity of the colossal titan and the armored titan are still a mystery. You also know that Hange has devised a new capture devised, based on her theories concerning these shifters. They were obviously working together during the fall of Shiganshina, and the armored titan reportedly appeared _inside_ our walls, from out of virtually nowhere."

Levi gave a nod. "I know all that, yeah. Where is this leading to, Erwin?"

Erwin stopped pacing, and he met Levi's gaze directly. "I'm afraid I'm going to need to require you to put yourself and your squad in further danger, in order to facilitate a capture operation. If we do not succeed in neutralizing and exposing the individuals behind these attacks, they could do it again. We need to prevent another incident and protect the inner walls, Levi. I believe that whomever these attackers are, they stopped their aggression on purpose once Eren Jaeger shifted."

Erwin's thick, golden brows furrowed as he sat back down and looked over his reports. "It's someone within our walls…possibly someone within our ranks. Therefore, I'm placing a gag order. What is said in here does not go beyond these doors, understood?"

Levi nodded again, more sharply. "I get it. You talked about putting my squad in further danger. What in the hell does that mean?"

"We have to lure the culprits out," explained Erwin softly. "That was part of my speech when we recruited the volunteers from the 104th. I had an ulterior motive. Whomever is behind this seems to be interested in Eren. Here is our plan of action…"

Levi watched and listened as the commander briefed him, and he got a sinking feeling in his gut. When Erwin finished, Levi met his cool gaze point-blank. His brows drew down. "You're asking me to sacrifice a lot of soldiers for this, chief."

"Don't I always?" Erwin prompted. "I have faith in you and your team, Levi. You will essentially be the bait for the trap. I would trust no-one else with this. I won't force it. I will only ask this time. Please cooperate."

Levi felt disgustingly torn. He trusted this bastard like no other. He admired him. His team, though…

"If they die in this endeavor, I…" He couldn't even hold Erwin personally responsible, though. The man had plainly stated that it was up to Levi. He squared his shoulders, narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Fine. I'm in."

"As expected." Erwin's smile warmed the ice of his gaze. "Levi, I must say off the record how much I appreciate your loyalty."

Levi bowed his head a little, and he closed his eyes. "I just hope the lives we're throwing away is worth it."

"Your primary duty is to defend Eren when they come for him, and make no mistake of it, one of them—if not both—will come."

"No shit." Levi felt a bitter laugh trying to rise, and he quelled it. If only Erwin knew how seriously he took his assignment of protecting Eren Jaeger.

"Levi, get some rest," suggested Erwin softly. When the smaller man just looked at him, Erwin followed up authoritatively. "Yes, that is an order. Dismissed."

A shiver passed through Levi in response. His expression remained blank, but his heart was again strumming like a bird's wing fighting the current of air. "Sir."

Levi got out of his chair, saluted Erwin smoothly and turned to go. Something took hold of him in that moment, though. He glanced over his shoulder at the seated blond, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You know, I'm such a whore for authority."

For a moment, Erwin looked slightly surprised. His expression calmed a second later. "So you say. Get rested up, Levi."

Levi faced forward again, and he cursed himself inwardly for saying such a thing. Was he actually _flirting_ with Erwin?

* * *

"We can't tell any of them," Levi muttered in the dark of the night, a couple of days later. Hange had returned to the keep and joined him in his chambers, and she yawned now with sated pleasure. She patted Levi's muscular little chest with a shrug. Their little play session had ended, and they were both free to speak as themselves, rather than the roles they took.

"It makes sense. We can't be sure who the culprit is, if they're in our ranks."

Levi shrugged a little, the motion hampered by his fingers interlocked behind his head. "Soldiers are gonna die. A lot of them."

Hange lifted her head from his shoulder, meeting his eyes. "You always do what you're told, but you calculate the risks before doing it. I can't match your devotion, you know."

"What the hell do you mean?" Levi looked up at her as Hange hovered over him. "You're devoted as shit, four eyes. You do things nobody else is willing to do."

She smirked, and she reached for her glasses to prop them on her face. She rested her chin on Levi's chest, and she looked at him seriously. "Right. I'm dedicated to science. You, my dear, are dedicated to your people's survival." She stroked his chin briefly before sighing and closing her eyes. "And you're hopelessly infatuated with Captain Handsome."

Levi frowned at her. "You're insane."

"True, but that doesn't change the truth." She pulled her hand away, and she regarded him slyly. "I've seen it. I've seen the way you look at him from time to time."

Levi snorted. "Demented. That's what you are."

"Also probably true." Hange shrugged her bare shoulders. "Don't lie to yourself though, shrimp. Every time that man issues an order to you, every part of your being tenses up. At first, I thought it was a resentful reaction. Now I'm pretty sure you're simply trying not to cream your pants."

Levi's body went taut beneath hers, and his silvery gaze flashed. "You're reading too much into it."

"Am I?" Hange's eyes widened slightly. "You really are in a deep, dark pit of denial, my surly little falcon."

"Drop it," he warned. He'd been feeling relaxed enough to sleep…something he admittedly looked forward to each time they had an encounter. Now he was feeling tense again.

"Levi, you _really_ need to let go of that pride of yours." Hange traced one of the captain's nipples, and she smirked when it became erect as a result. "You're such a little slut. Just admit you've got it bad for Erwin and we can let it be."

Levi's brows furrowed as he tried to think through the responses that Hange's touch and words were having on him.

"So what if I want him?"

Not _quite_ an admission.

"He's only into women from what I hear. That means of the three of us, you're the only one that comes close to having a chance with him."

"Oh honey," laughed Hange huskily, "if I ever even approached Erwin that way, it would be for _you_ , first and foremost."

Grinning, she lowered her head to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "I always take care of my submissive, don't I?"

"Hey, you and the brat are enough," Levi protested. "Hange, don't be an idiot. All right, I've got…a thing. Just take it for what it is. At least you're not jealous."

She sighed, and she plopped her forehead against his chest. "You wouldn't even take me up on it if I thought I could bring our big blondie into the mix?"

"I'd say you were a lunatic for even thinking of it," he reprimanded sincerely. "Don't even try, shitty glasses. Some fantasies are best left as fantasies."

Hange made a face against his chest, and she lifted her head to look down at him. "For a risk taker, you're kind of a pussy…owch!"

Levi resisted the urge to dig deeper when he poked her hard in the ribs. "Enough of this bullshit. Are we going to sleep or what?"

"Actually, _you're_ going to go and see our puppy," yawned Hange. "I'm just going to pass out here. Give Eren my love, darling."

She pointed toward Levi's desk, indicating that he should get the key to the dungeon.

Catching on, Levi tossed aside the blankets. It was easy enough for him to pay a late night visit to the shifter, but not so easy to sneak Eren up to his quarters. The captain got up and he pulled up his discarded underwear. Dressing slowly, he looked at the sleepy, bespeckled madwoman in his bed.

"You okay sleeping alone in here tonight? Take your fucking glasses off, by the way."

Hange rolled over, and she procrastinated removing said glasses to watch him dress. "I'll be fine, grump. Don't neglect your other dominant, though."

"Like I would." Levi buttoned up his shirt, and he looked at her again. "I'd invite you to come with me, but…"

"It would look suspicious." She nodded in agreement. "It's fine, Levi. Eren gets his moments with me, from time to time. You're our pretty falcon, though. We can share. Fly to him, my sweet."

Levi nodded, understanding her suggestion. He finished dressing himself back up properly, and he dimmed the lights for her before leaving.

He didn't see Hange's demented smile.

* * *

Eren jerked awake as he heard the lock turn to his cell. Rolling around with the clink of chains, he relaxed upon seeing his captain approaching quietly. He smiled at Levi, grateful. It was on the tip of his tongue to say how much he loved and admired him, but Eren knew better than that. He scooted back on the narrow bed to make room as Levi locked the door behind him and approached. The intimidating, raven-haired man sat down on the edge of the mattress to remove his shoes, place his key-ring aside, and then lie down beside Eren.

"This is a heavy fucking nuisance, you know," Levi muttered, accepting the shifter's adoring embrace. "Coming down here in the dead of night to—"

Eren cupped the back of Levi's head and he kissed him, silencing his complaints. "Thank you," he whispered against the smaller man's parted lips. "I appreciate each moment, sir."

"Tch. Brat." Levi gave Eren a little swat on the bottom, and then he belied his own actions by snuggling up against him. Eren held him closely. The weight of the chains always seemed lessened when he got to hold his mentor so intimately.

"Yes, I'm your brat," whispered Eren with a little smile. He breathed in Levi's scent, and he cherished the moment.

* * *

-To be continued


	3. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final installment of my entry for "Bottom Levi Week", albeit much later than intended! Work and life schedules got in the way. I really need to pre-write these things and not post until the day(s) of the event from now on.

Someone had killed Hange's titan subjects in the night. Word got back to Captain Levi swiftly, and he gathered up his team and Eren, traveled to the holding facility the next district over, and found Hange screaming and pulling at her hair in a mad show of grief and rage.

"Shit," muttered the captain after speaking briefly with Erwin to get the details. He left Eren in the charge of his team, and he did some damage control with Hange. She was on her knees, sobbing like someone had murdered her children. He knew how much her research meant to her, knew how excited she was to have two live titans to run experiments on, but he hadn't known she'd gotten so attached to the filthy creatures.

"Hey four eyes, calm down," Levi demanded, bending over to speak lowly to her. "You're making yourself look bad in front of all our peers, and you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep this up."

Hange rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face as she cried her pet titan's names. Levi sighed, and he squatted down to put an arm around her waist. "Up," he ordered sternly. "Come on. We'll go inside. Stop making a fucking scene, all right? It's done."

She wobbled as he guided her out of the huge holding pen and into the building. Sniffling and choking, she put an arm around Levi's shoulders. Her body was trembling with her grief. Levi supported her faltering steps, and he looked around at the stone hallways to get his bearings.

"Which way to your sleeping quarters, Hange?"

She pointed a trembling finger at the corridor to the left, and Levi walked her down it until she stopped at the fifth door on the right.

"H-here," sniffed Hange. She released her half-embrace on him, and she dug through her uniform jacket's pockets for her keys. She unlocked it, and Levi followed her in once she opened the door.

"Sit down," Levi urged, nodding at the narrow bed against the wall. "I'll get the door. Where's your liquor at, shitty glasses?"

"In the…hic…trunk over there in the corner," she answered in a trembling voice.

Levi went to said trunk, opened the lid and rummaged through it. His brows went up briefly when he found several bottles in the bottom of the container, underneath a couple of spare scout cloaks. "Tch, you could start your own tavern. What do you need this many bottles for?"

"Variety." Hange shrugged, and her weeping was starting to ease up. Her breath hitched now and then with a quiet sob, but at least she wasn't moaning and screaming any longer.

Levi picked one of the bottles out at random, figuring at this point, she wouldn't care which kind of liquor he brought to her. He went over to her bed and he handed the bottle to her. As Hange took it with a ragged "Thank you" and pulled the cork out with her teeth, Levi reached into his pocket to retrieve his handkerchief. He gave it to her, and he sat down next to her as Hange wiped her face off, blew her nose and took a deep pull from the bottle. Levi saw the lettering on the bottle and he grimaced with the realization that it was straight Vodka. He could appreciate a nice brandy or bourbon now and then, but Vodka he would only drink when mixed in a cocktail.

"Better?" Levi asked after she wiped her mouth.

Hange shut her eyes and nodded, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Are you coherent enough to talk now, or what?" pressed the captain.

"Yes."

"Good. Nobody saw anything?"

Hange shook her head. "If they did, nobody's admitting it. Moblit found the remains first, and he woke me up banging on my door." She looked at Levi and she sniffed. "You got here really fast. What did you do, fly?"

"Just rode hard without slowing or stopping." Levi shrugged. "Our horses are going to need a good rest before we head back. Eren's was foaming at the mouth by the time we got here."

Hange took another drink, and she shivered. "Can you stay for a while longer than an hour or so? I want you helping with the investigation."

"That's MP jurisdiction," Levi reminded her.

"So do it subtly," she insisted. "I'm too upset to do it myself. I'd miss something, I'm sure."

He sighed. "I'll do what I can. They're already doing equipment checks on all personnel. If anything doesn't add up, it will lead to some suspects."

Hange nodded. "Why would anyone _do_ this?"

"Because they hate titans?" Levi suggested. "Maybe someone lost one too many loved ones to those bastards, and they just finally lost their shit and took it out on your pets."

Hange frowned, and she stared at the floor. She began to shake her head slowly. "No. That isn't it." She met Levi's gaze. "I was getting too close to discovering something vital. Someone did this to stop me from doing that. Someone out there doesn't want us learning too much about them, Levi."

His brows pinched. "What kind of asshole would sabotage research that could help us defend ourselves…oh. I think I see."

Hange took a slow breath. "Someone in our own ranks is the enemy, just as Erwin suspects. I think he's right. We have at least one shifter besides Eren, and it's probably one of the two responsible for the fall of Shiganshina and Trost, if not both of them."

"Then we could be looking at more than one person responsible for killing the subjects." Levi dragged his fingers through his hair, and he thought of the conversation he'd had with Erwin about the upcoming expedition. "Hmph. Erwin saw it before this even happened. Sharp bastard." He shook his head in admiration.

Hange suddenly grabbed Levi's jacket and spoke in a low, passionate voice. "I want to find them. I want to find out who's driving those things, who killed Sawney and Bean, and how many more of them there are. I want to cut them into little pieces and find out all of their secrets, and when they beg me to kill them, I'll laugh at their suffering!"

"Easy," Levi advised. He tugged at Hange's gripping hand, but it wouldn't loose its hold on his jacket. She was causing the material to wrinkle. He shook of his obsessive-compulsive reaction, and he kept his cool. "Have another drink, four eyes. You're getting crazed again."

Hange's intense expression shattered, and she started to cry again. She pulled him close and she buried her face against his chest. Some of the vodka spilled from her bottle, but she didn't seem to notice. Levi awkwardly stroked her tangled, messy brown hair, unsure of what to do. He'd never seen Hange cry like this before. He started to pull her hair to get her face out of his shirt, but he ended up just gripping it briefly and then stroking it again, instead.

"We'll expose them," he murmured. "One way or the other, we'll get the fuckers."

* * *

They were about to set out on what would be Eren and his friends' first mission outside the walls. As far as any of the 104th knew, this was to be a sort of practice run to find out how well they would do if they proceeded with the plan to take back Wall Maria. Eren nudged his horse and he came up beside Hange, making as if to ask her something about the formation. Instead, he had a different question for her. She seemed to have gotten over the loss of her titan subjects, more or less. She'd started acting more like herself again, and Eren just hoped he wasn't about to cross a line.

"Do you see it too, or am I just imagining it?" Eren whispered to Hange as they watched the interaction between Levi and Erwin.

He never would have imagined himself being able to read Captain Levi, but the sort of relationship they'd developed had made him more sensitive to the man's moods than he expected. He could swear he detected sexual tension between Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. It could have easily been passed off as pre-expedition tension, but something in the way the two men looked at one another as they sat astride their mounts spoke differently to Eren. He couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, being so far behind them.

"Do I see what, dear?" Hange inquired in a whisper, leaning over a bit to speak into his ear.

Eren bit his lip. He didn't want to disrespect either of his superiors, but if he was safe speaking his thoughts to anyone in the world, it was Hange. "I think they might have a thing for each other," he finally admitted, blushing.

Hange smirked. "You're just _now_ noticing that?"

When she saw the shame in Eren's face, she reached out to give him a brief pat on the shoulder. "How does that make you feel, Eren?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered honestly. "I don't have the right to feel jealous."

She chuckled. "Bullshit. You're his dominant. Of course you have the right." Hange leaned closer, cupping Eren's chin to look into his eyes. "But is it really jealousy you feel, or protectiveness?"

Eren held her gaze, and he had a moment of introspection. He adored Levi…practically worshipped the man. He'd known from the beginning that he had no real claim on him. Levi made that clear from the start. Who he chose to be intimate with was entirely up to him, and Eren simply counted himself grateful to be one of those choices. Besides, Levi really was too much for one person to handle alone. It took both him and Hange to quell that storm within the captain.

"I want him to be happy," murmured Eren after a moment's thought, "but I don't want to see him hurt. I know it sounds stupid since he's actually _my_ protector, but I'd like to think I can protect him from…uh…"

"Injuries of the heart?" guessed Hange. She smiled a little wistfully at him, and she backed off a bit. "Sadly, neither of us can protect him from that, either. Levi shares himself with us, shows us a side nobody else gets to see. He trusts us enough to let himself be vulnerable, and to let go in front of us."

Hange nodded meaningfully at the tall, handsome blond that Levi was conversing with up ahead. "But _that's_ where his heart really is. Erwin's always had it, and I've always known it. If you're sincere about wanting Levi to be happy, then you are going to have to accept that and support it, just as I do."

Eren looked at Levi and Erwin again. He sighed. "Yeah, I understand. I wouldn't try to get in the way if anything ever happened between them. I just…" He shook his head helplessly.

"It's all right, Eren," Hange assured him. "There's nothing wrong with your first instinct. Just so you stick to your word and don't interfere."

Levi turned away from Erwin and he got back into his place in formation. Hange took her cue and did the same. Up ahead, the gate rose with a grinding sound, and once it was opened all the way, Erwin shouted for the advance. Eren took a deep breath, steeled himself and charged forward with his squad. His eyes stayed on Levi; not just because of their relationship, but because the captain had given him strict orders to stay close to him at all times. Surrounding the shifter was the Special Operations Squad. Eren's friends were assigned to other flanks. That was disappointing to him, but he understood that their roles differed from his own.

 _~There's that, and the fact that I'm a monster,~_ thought the young man grimly to himself. He was assigned to Levi's team because he was a danger to everyone around him, and if he lost it when he shifted, it would be up to Levi and his squad to put him down. Levi believed he could extract Eren from the nape of his titan body without killing him if he got out of control, but there were no guarantees.

As they rode out into titan territory and spread out into the long-range formation, Eren wondered how Levi felt about the possibility of becoming Eren's executioner. Eren had no illusions; he knew the captain wouldn't hesitate to kill him if it came to that. Would he feel anything after doing it, though? Would he miss him? Suffer any guilt or regret? Think of him after he was gone? Sometimes Eren got the feeling that Levi was genuinely fond of him, but it was difficult to tell with that man.

Eren guessed that a guy like the captain would have no trouble finding another willing male to replace Eren in his bed. Maybe that replacement would be Erwin Smith.

* * *

Their expedition ended in absolute disaster, and staggering loss. The plan to lure out the colossal titan, the armored titan or both yielded a surprise that Erwin could not possibly have anticipated. A completely new titan shifter made an appearance, and it was female in form. It had speed and abilities that nobody in the scouts were prepared to deal with, and she killed a staggering number of scouts—including Levi's entire squad. They returned home empty-handed, but they did learn the female titan's identity and they made another attempt to expose and capture her. That effort did succeed in a way, but Annie Leonhart ended up cocooning herself inside an impenetrable, crystal-like substance.

They never got any information from her, and she never answered for her crimes. Now she was being held and monitored deep underground, constantly guarded by the scouts. Levi was still recovering from his leg injury. Currently, he was at the capital. He and Erwin were staying in a suite together while on this business trip. The commander had insisted that Levi accompany him and be at his side while he dealt with the brass and negotiated funding. He said it was better for appearances, and because Levi was unfailingly loyal to him, the captain swallowed his annoyance and endured it.

Levi was tired, though. He was so fucking tired. Thoughts of his squad kept spinning through his head as he took advantage of the plumbing in the building. Usually the chance to have a hot shower did wonders for his mood. Now he couldn't properly enjoy the feel of the heated water spraying over his shoulders. It did nothing for the tension winding up within him. He briefly wished that Hange and Eren were available. Maybe getting restrained and fucked senseless would do him some good right now…allow him to release some of his pent up grief and guilt. Then again, maybe it wouldn't. It would take more than some restraints and punishment to lance this festering wound in his soul.

Levi bowed his head, and his face screwed up as he planted his palms against the tiles beneath the showerhead. His body began to shake uncontrollably, and a strange noise arose in his throat.

* * *

Erwin kept reading the scratchy words written in the note he'd found tucked into his suitcase. He recognized Hange's scrawl without even needing to see her signature at the bottom. He stood over the open suitcase on his bed, and he kept scanning the contents of the note over and over, still unsure of how the woman had managed to sneak the message into his suitcase in the first place.

 _"Erwin,"_ the note read, _"Levi needs you. What happened recently wasn't just the loss of his soldiers, you understand. It was his family. Whether he shows it or not, you and I both know that this was the most devastating loss for him since Isabel and Farlan. Eren and I can't be there for him right now. I won't bother explaining what that means, because I'm sure you've already figured out what's going on between the three of us. I'm inviting you in, Erwin. It's ultimately up to you and Levi to decide if you'll take up the offer, but I want you to know he wouldn't turn you down. This is your chance to ease his grief, and it's also your chance to put an end to your loneliness. If I'm completely wrong and simply imagining the way you look at him sometimes, then tear this note up and forget I ever wrote it."_

Erwin finally lowered the note, and his sapphire blue eyes stared blankly at nothing. So, he hadn't been imagining it. There _was_ something going on between Levi, Hange and Eren. They were all so subtle about it that he'd been telling himself he had to be wrong. He even blew it off when Mike mentioned the three of them always smelled like each other. After all, they spent a lot of time together, and Hange and Levi often had to pull Eren out of the carcass after research sessions when the boy emerged from his titan body. It seemed ridiculous that Levi would take not only Hange as a lover, but someone as young and inexperienced as Eren Jaeger, too. Still, the hints were all there, and Erwin could actually see how an attraction could develop out of their arrangement. Romantic relationships sprung up between soldiers all the time, usually starting out as comradery and evolving into something more.

The realization that his suspicions about that were correct was only half of it, though. He'd thought Levi seemed like he was flirting with him the day they spoke of the top secret reason behind Eren's first expedition. The way the captain's voice took on a dulcet tone when he informed Erwin he was a "whore for authority" hadn't been lost on Erwin, but he'd assumed it was just Levi being sarcastic. That flash in Levi's sleepy gray eyes might not have been one of irritation, but lust.

Erwin listened to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom adjoining their suite, and he took a slow breath. He had needs like any other man. He relieved them more often with women than with men, but he was no stranger to erotic encounters with the same gender. He was close to Levi, though…possibly even closer to him than he was to Mike. Levi was the only one of his subordinates that could get away with insulting him right to his face. Erwin mostly let it slide when Levi used his thug talk around him, as well. Not only did he tolerate it for the most part; he was secretly amused by it. The commander dared say it was even cute.

But lately, the captain's language was rather common, lacking the usual flare of profanity Erwin was used to hearing from him. Levi even seemed a bit subdued at times, like he just didn't have the energy to bother getting irritated and sarcastic. Hange was absolutely right. Levi's grief was deep, indeed. Erwin closed his eyes, and he clenched the note in his hand, crumpling it up. He was responsible for it all. Isabel, Farlan, the Levi squad. Their blood was on Erwin's hands, as well as the blood of countless others. Levi should resent him, yet he didn't.

"Should I act on this?" wondered the blond aloud.

By the sounds of it, getting involved that way with Levi also meant getting involved with Hange and Eren. He didn't know if he could do that. He could share Levi, he supposed. He'd vowed years ago never to get involved in a serious, monogamous relationship while serving under the scouts. Since that wasn't likely to change before he died, he'd accepted that he was destined to be single for the rest of his life. This was different, though. Levi was a soldier like himself, and he had two other lovers in his life. There would be no expectation of marriage or a family. There would be no arguments about his duty, because Levi shared his vision and that duty.

Wondering if he was making a gigantic mistake, Erwin stuffed Hange's note back into his suitcase beneath his clothes. He closed the case up, put it against the wall, and he walked over to the bathroom door. He considered knocking, but he decided against it. If the door was locked, he would just wait for Levi to come out to address this issue. It wasn't. The knob turned with ease, and Erwin pushed it open slowly. He could see Levi's shadow behind the curtain. It didn't look like the man was moving. It looked like he was just standing there with his head bowed.

Erwin slipped his dress loafers off, and he pulled his socks off. Walking bare-footed across the marbled tiles, he reached out to pull the curtain open. Just as he thought, Levi was just standing beneath the spray of water. His black hair was plastered to his head, and he seemed to be breathing deeply. Erwin stared at him, taking in the sight of his tightly muscled, pale physique, the harness stripes marking his skin, the scars here and there on his body.

He was more beautiful than Erwin imagined. The commander parted his lips to speak when Levi lifted his head and blinked at him with a puzzled frown. Erwin couldn't speak. All he could do was drink in the sight of his subordinate. Toned, muscular little ass, cute little navel, dark trail of hair leading from it to the groin, soft, pink-tipped cock…it was all so perfect. Erwin dragged his gaze back up slowly. Those nipples…he wanted to pinch them, lick them, tug at them with his teeth. Erwin's body was heating up, and he started to swell in his pants.

When Levi spoke, some of the commander's senses returned. "What, you can't wait to have a shit or something?"

"Have a…? Oh. That isn't what I came in for," explained Erwin softly. He noticed how tight Levi's voice sounded…tight and husky, like he was holding emotions in check. It seemed impossible because it was Levi, but it was a stark reminder that no matter how stoic the captain might seem to others, he was after all still a mortal, still a human man. Was it just shower water on his face, or was some of that moisture from tears?

Erwin nearly lost his nerve, but he was not the sort of man to give up easily once he set his sights on something. He unbuttoned his shirt as Levi watched in confusion, and he shrugged out of it. Dropping it to the floor, Erwin reached down to unfasten his belt, followed by his trousers.

"I'm joining you," he finally said when Levi looked like he was about to ask a question. He noted the color spreading across the smaller man's cheekbones. Levi was blushing. Erwin had never seen him do that before. When the captain's eyes automatically dropped to his erection once it sprung free from Erwin's pants, the blond smiled a little. It was rare to see Levi looking openly stunned. He should probably extend some sort of etiquette "Do you mind?"

Levi looked the commander up and down, studying his tall, muscular physique. His eyes went to the blond's groin again, and he shook his head mutely. He stepped closer to the showerhead to make room, and Erwin pulled the curtain open further to step in with him.

"You didn't say anything about us showering together being part of my being at your side," Levi murmured once the curtain was closed again.

Erwin pressed up against the smaller man's backside slowly, unwilling to startle him, but unable to resist the contact. "It conserves hot water this way."

A tremor went through that small, powerful frame. Levi turned his head and craned his neck back to look up at Erwin. "Do you always have a raging boner when you bathe?"

"No." Erwin smiled a little, and he dared to reach up to slick the water droplets over Levi's fair face. His skin was so smooth. Erwin himself had a bit of stubble and needed to shave again. He could have danced around this and played it like something innocent and casual, but the more he looked at his companion and the more he touched him, the less inclined Erwin felt to play games.

"I desire your company in more than politics and business, Levi. I think it's time I confessed that."

Levi visibly swallowed, and he turned to face the shower wall again. "Sir, things are…complicated."

Sensing the struggle within him, Erwin slowly embraced the captain from behind. "In our lives, things are _always_ complicated, Levi. Nothing is ever simple, and good moments never last. I've done you a disservice."

Levi shook his head. "Bullshit."

Seeing that the man knew what Erwin was referring to, Erwin stubbornly pressed on. He stroked his hands over Levi's torso, avoiding touching any place too intimately, for now. "It isn't bullshit. Your wounds are deeper than the flesh, as are mine. For whatever reason, you still follow me devotedly and for that, I'll always be grateful. You can grieve in front of me. You know it will go no further than the two of us, if you trust me the way you always say you do. Let me comfort you in whatever way I can."

Another tremor, and then Levi turned around in the bigger man's arms to look up at him again. Erwin saw a spark of helpless anger in that steely gaze for a moment, and he wondered if Levi would choose to take it out on him. Erwin was prepared for that. If it would bring the man some measure of peace to pummel him, yell at him, call him names, then Erwin would take it. Instead, the captain's expression faltered and softened. Levi's brows furrowed and Erwin saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"It's okay," coaxed Erwin. His lust was now overshadowed with sympathy and concern. He'd done this to Levi. He could not undo it, but he could be there for him, as Hange suggested.

Levi parted his lips, and a hitching gasp escaped him. He suddenly threw himself into Erwin, hard enough to nearly make the commander topple. Erwin held his balance and he embraced Levi tightly as the smaller man pressed his wet face against his chest. Levi's shoulders trembled suspiciously, and those small, hitching gasps continued. Erwin kissed the damp crown of his head and he just held him, finding the moment bittersweet. He'd often wondered what it would be like to feel Levi's body against his so intimately, but this wasn't quite what he'd envisioned.

For a while, they just stayed that way under the spray of water. Levi finally stopped trembling, and he pulled back a little to gaze up at Erwin with a sort of wonderment, a question in his eyes. Erwin released one arm's hold on the captain, and he caressed Levi's jaw and chin. That face he was making caused the blond's desire to stir again. Guessing that it would be all right to do so, Erwin lowered his mouth to Levi's and he kissed him. The soft, thin lips parted invitingly, and Erwin let his tongue go in. Levi stroked one hand over Erwin's chest, while exploring the muscles of his back with the other hand.

It was strange. Erwin had taken steps to seduce Levi, but his sympathy for him hadn't been an act. He'd even decided not to let things go too far and simply test the waters, but the moment Levi sucked erotically on his tongue, that idea went out the window. Levi's emotional state right now was shaky, and a gentleman wouldn't have gone further. Erwin was not, however, as much a gentlemen as he pretended to be. He deepened the kiss, and he released Levi's jaw to reach for the soap. As they kissed, the commander lathered up Levi's back and shoulders.

"Turn around," he husked.

Levi did so without hesitation, bowing his head and holding perfectly still for Erwin as the bigger man squatted down to soap up his ass and the back of his legs. Erwin set the soap aside, and he used his bare hands to work up the lather. He massaged Levi's body as his hands worked over his slick skin, and his groin ached with need. When he was finished, he urged Levi to turn again and face him. While the water rinsed off the captain's backside, Erwin took up the soap cake again and he repeated what he'd done with the front. Levi's eyes were heavy lidded as the blond diligently soaped him down from fingertips to toes, and he gasped when Erwin lathered up his hands and gave his balls and shaft the same treatment. Levi looked down at him as the kneeling blond paid special attention to the area, stroking up and down his cock while kneading the sack beneath with his other hand.

When Levi was fully erect, Erwin ceased his massage and he stood up.

"Hey, that's it?" protested Levi.

"For now," agreed Erwin, though he really wanted to keep going until he had Levi coming. A look at the flush in the captain's cheeks told him he must have come fairly close to doing that, as it was. "Turn back around and rinse off."

"Bastard," muttered Levi, but he did as he was told.

When he finished, Erwin maneuvered so that they changed spots, and he handed the soap to Levi expectantly. Catching on, Levi returned the favor of bathing him. He surprised Erwin, however. He squeezed back in front of the commander as Erwin turned around to rinse off his front, and he bent over before him, facing him. Erwin blinked water out of his eyes and he stared as Levi put his mouth around the tip of his erection as soon as it was rinsed clean of suds. Being so much shorter than he was, Levi didn't need to go to his knees to reach his aim.

"Well then," Erwin breathed, slicking back his companion's wet, dark hair with one hand so that he could watch his face un-obscured. That expression Levi was wearing…he'd never seen him look like this before. Wholly sensual and inviting, Levi worked his lips around the tip and lower, his tongue flicking against the slit in the glans as he looked up at his commander's face.

"So fucking big," Levi purred, briefly releasing Erwin's cock from his mouth to speak. He curled his fingers around the length, and he licked up and down the shaft before sucking on the tip again.

Erwin's stomach tightened. He had to admit, he didn't expect Levi to have oral skills like this. The man's obsessive hygiene lent the impression that he would think it was dirty to put his mouth on another man's dick, and yet there he was, doing things to Erwin with his mouth that were downright sinful. Erwin started to pant as Levi took him deeper and deeper into that sweet little mouth. He wasn't expecting him to fit much of it in there, but the captain surprised him again by taking him smoothly down his throat. Levi managed to get almost the full length in before drawing back and doing it again. Using strong suction, he began to busily suck him off using tongue, teeth, lips and throat muscles.

"Hahh…Levi…that's amazing," Erwin groaned truthfully. Even if the chemistry between them hadn't been factored into it, he could honestly say it was the best he'd had so far. He tempered himself not to thrust, well-aware that he could choke a partner by doing so. Erwin reached out blindly for something to support himself with, grabbing a fist full of the shower curtain. He accidentally tore it down off the support bar. Levi hardly paused to acknowledge it, and Erwin let go of the curtain to grab hold of the bar overhead. He placed one hand on Levi's head, not in an attempt to guide the strokes of his mouth, but as encouragement.

"Fuck," Erwin blurted. He was going to come. "Levi, enough."

To his surprise—and slight disappointment, the captain obeyed. He allowed Erwin's flushed, throbbing length to slide out of his mouth, and he straightened up. "You don't want to come down my throat? I don't mind."

Erwin stared at him. How he could still be taken off guard by Levi's vulgar candor was a mystery to him, and the simplicity of that statement made his cock twitch. The little thug was too beautiful and sexy for his own good.

"Yes, I would like to do that," breathed Erwin, "but I feared I might slip and fall, if you kept it up."

Levi glanced at the shower curtain, now half ripped off and hanging partway to the floor. "Guess I can see your point."

"Let's move this to the bed," Erwin suggested. He wanted him too much to stop now.

Levi's eyes were smoky with lustful intrigue. "Sure."

* * *

It felt like he was dreaming. He was actually getting ready to fuck Erwin smith. Levi cursed as his right thigh cramped up as he sat down on one of the two beds in the suite. Erwin noticed, and he paused in the task of fetching what Levi had asked for from the captain's luggage. "Your injury is paining you again?"

Levi rubbed the muscle until it began to relax. He nodded. "Just acts up sometimes. It's getting better. Did you find the lube?"

Erwin pulled out the bottle of oil Levi had requested, and he held it up with interest. "I believe so. You brought this with us out of habit, or with a specific goal in mind?"

Levi smirked painfully. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it was habit. I never thought you and I would ever be doing this. I thought maybe…"

He trailed off with a little grimace. "Commander, before this goes any further, we should set a few things straight. You need to know what you're getting into."

Erwin's calm, thoughtful expression made Levi wonder if the man already knew some of it, but it was important that he be completely informed. The captain patted the bed he was on invitingly, watching as his tall, handsome commander walked over to join him. Still nude and erect, Erwin was a feast to the eyes. Levi examined the dusky nipples, the smatter of gold chest hair, the long, thick muscles of his thighs.

"Damn you're gorgeous," sighed Levi bluntly.

Erwin paused a step away from the bed, and a smile lit his blue eyes. "I was just thinking the same of you."

Levi met his gaze. "I always thought you were only interested in women."

"Because of Marie?" Erwin shook his head. "I've had my share of lovers in my life, Levi, of both genders. Marie was simply the one that I came close to making a lifetime commitment with."

He wasn't really in the mood to get into the whole Erwin and Marie debacle. Now Levi had his confirmation, and that was enough. "Have a seat."

Erwin did, and the mattress sank down further with his added weight. The commander still held the bottle of oil in his hand, and he watched Levi attentively as the captain took a slow breath, choosing to lead with one of the most important things about his usual sexual activities.

"For starters, my safe word is 'Moneyfucking Merchant Pigs'."

Erwin coughed into his hand. "I beg pardon?"

Levi sighed. "Safe word. 'Moneyfucking Merchant Pigs'."

"Levi…"

"I know, you probably think it's fucked up. You know what a safe word is for, right?"

"Yes, I do, but—"

Levi started to get up, his face heating. "I knew it would creep you out."

Erwin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bed. "Stop. You have the wrong impression. Yes, I'm a bit surprised, but…how do I put this? That's more of a safe _phrase_ than a safe _word_ , Levi. I don't see how it can be employed easily when you really need to use it."

Levi shrugged, relaxing. This was going better than he thought. "I don't really need to say the whole thing. I just needed to come up with something I wasn't likely to spout off during sex. If I can get as far as 'moneyfucking', my partners will figure it out."

"I see." Erwin had a smile in his eyes, though he wore a straight face.

"You laughing at me?" Levi smirked, relieved that Erwin didn't seem to be turned off.

Erwin shook his head, but then he chuckled. "Only you could come up with such a colorful safety word."

"Heh." Levi shrugged again. He sobered, and he forced himself to explain the rest. "You should also know that I have two established partners. Hange and Eren. It's an open relationship and we all agreed we could have separate partners if we want to, as long as everyone's informed. We also agreed we can bring another party into our 'circle', but everyone has to approve of them first."

Erwin just nodded, and Levi looked at him suspiciously. "You already knew about us?"

"I suspected."

"And you aren't gonna lecture me about the ethics of screwing my subordinate?"

Erwin smirked. "I'm about to screw mine, hopefully. No, I'm not going to lecture you."

"This is turning out a lot easier than I thought," admitted Levi, searching the older man's gaze. "You really don't have any problem with any of this?"

Erwin shook his head calmly. "Levi, you know what my social life is. You know that I won't commit to anyone long-term until the titans are destroyed, or I'm forced to retire. We're both soldiers. If you and I can share some moments of pleasure now and then without expecting too much from each other, then I would like to do so. I'm willing to share you, and I trust that it won't get in the way of our duties or our relationship."

"Hmm, well played," Levi whispered.

He was getting excited again. It was tempting to just jump the man and satisfy this need he felt for him, just let himself go with Erwin and find both emotional and sexual release. There was still one other matter to bring up, though. "I like restraints. Used on me. I like to be dominated. Sometimes punished, depending on how mouthy I get. Orgasm delay and denial also gets me hot, though I cuss and complain a lot when it's done to me. If anyone could be a natural at fulfilling a dominant role, it's you. I'm just not sure if it's something you'd get into."

A slight flush crept into Erwin's face. "It might be. What else do I need to know?"

"Comfort care," Levi answered, no longer hesitating. His heart was pounding hard again. "Any good dominant takes the time after and encounter to comfort the submissive…help bring them back down from the high. What do you think that means?"

"I would imagine I would hold you," reasoned Erwin.

Levi nodded. "Good start. What else?"

"Clean you up," answered the commander. "See to any pain you might be in and tell you how good you've been." Erwin swallowed.

"Fuck, you're good," whispered Levi. "Have you done this before, Erwin?"

"I've read some…material. Hange accidentally left it behind in one of the sitting rooms one day, and I admit that I thumbed through it. Ordinarily I would reprimand a soldier for leaving smut like that around, but I honestly didn't know what to say, so I slipped it under her door."

"Tch, double or nothing, that was no 'accident'." Levi didn't know whether he wanted to yell at Hange or thank her. "That book was left there for you on purpose, I'll bet. So, it got your flustered, did it?" Levi smirked, trying to imagine the look on Erwin's face when he opened up the reading material and discovered its contents.

"It put me in an uncomfortable position," corrected Erwin. "Knowing Hange, she wouldn't have been the least bit embarrassed or contrite over it. I pick my battles. I have to wonder though; why would she leave something like that for me to find on purpose?"

Erwin's intense gaze caught and held Levi's. "Was this a suggestion to me, perhaps? An open doorway?"

Levi's smirk faded, and he lowered his gaze, flushing. "She knows how I feel about you. It probably was a subtle hint for future reference. You know how shitty glasses thinks."

"I do." Erwin reached out to stroke Levi's jaw in a slow, sensual caress. He skimmed over the captain's nudity with his eyes, and his voice dropped to a deeper murmur. "If these are the sort of interactions you need, Levi, I don't mind. It would be interesting to try, but are you in the right mindset for it right now?"

Levi considered the question. He'd been thinking earlier that it might do him some good, but he recognized his own current vulnerability. He probably shouldn't allow things to get too rough, considering his healing leg. Too much contortion might cause more damage, and his emotional state was…

"Shit," he muttered, closing his eyes. "I want to say I am, especially for you."

"But you may not be," came the quiet response.

Levi opened his eyes again and he looked at this gorgeous, powerful man sitting beside him. He should be able to give himself to Erwin the same way he gave himself to his other two companions, but this would be their first time. He shouldn't jump into it. First impressions were important when getting used to a new partner, and though he was sure Erwin would catch on fast, he didn't want to screw anything up.

"My head's fucked up," confessed Levi, ashamed. "I've also got a rule about taking it easy the first time I'm with someone. Get a feel for them and vice-versa. Things can get intense too fast otherwise. It's about trust, and while I trust you implicitly, I'm not sure I can trust _myself_ right now. It's…"

Levi trailed off in frustration, making a vague hand gesture.

"Levi, I understand."

The captain looked at Erwin again, wary but hopeful. "You don't think I'm pathetic?"

Erwin frowned a bit, and he shook his head. "Not at all. Everything you've just explained to me makes perfect sense. There's no need to rush it. We can do as much or as little as you feel comfortable with."

Levi relaxed, feeling a little better. He lay back on the bed, propped up on his elbows with his legs dangling over the side of the mattress. He held Erwin's gaze with his own, and he licked his lips. "Then why don't you start by telling me what you want to do with me, sir?"

Erwin's cock visibly twitched, and a muscle jumped along his squared jaw. "Shit, Levi…"

"No scat play," warned the captain in a dead serious tone. "Mark that off the list immediately."

"I didn't mean…" Erwin started to laugh. "No, I was just reacting to that pose you're in right now, and the way you're looking at me and offering yourself up."

Levi knew that, but it was good to break the ice a little. "Want to tie me up?"

Erwin's hot blue gaze raked over him like coals, and he nodded. "We haven't anything to use."

Levi glanced around, and he nodded at his discarded cravat, hanging from the chair where he'd draped his clothes. "Use that, if you want."

He felt himself sinking into a submissive role faster than he'd ever felt before. It was so easy to give over control to Erwin. He often struggled to keep playing the part with other partners, as much as it got him off to do it. Levi shivered, watching as the blond got up to retrieve the cravat. This was different from the usual chain of command. This was more personal, more intimate. The need to open up to this man completely and lay himself bare was overwhelming for Levi.

* * *

Erwin's first instinct was to have Levi cross his wrists either behind his back or in front of him, and then use the loose cravat to bind them. A different idea came over him when he picked the item up and carried it back to the bed and his waiting companion. "Sit up for a minute."

Levi tilted his head slightly, but he did as he was directed. He lowered his eyes and he quietly waited for Erwin's next instructions. The commander blinked at him, amazed and unreasonably turned on. Even when following his orders, Levi was never submissive about it. The flush of color in the smaller man's cheeks couldn't possibly be due to shyness; Levi hadn't even flinched when Erwin opened the shower curtain earlier, and he hadn't yet tried to conceal any part of his nudity.

"Levi," called Erwin softly, wondering if his actions were deliberate or unconscious introspection. The silvery gaze lifted to meet his again, open and inquisitive in a way Erwin was just not used to seeing. "Are you still consenting to this?"

For a second, irritation flashed in the captain's gaze, but he quelled it and he spoke softly. "I am. I would tell you if I weren't. Just…"

Levi leaned towards him to speak into his ear, his breath a husky drone. "For the next few hours, I'm your submissive. That means I belong to you…completely. I trust you, Erwin. Just remember what I told you, and it'll be fine."

Stricken with dizziness due to his reaction to Levi's statement, it took Erwin a moment to remember their earlier discussion. Go easy with it. Nothing crazy. Just some light bondage and discipline to start off. No aggression, and nothing demeaning. The problem was that Erwin wasn't sure what Levi considered demeaning or not, in this situation. Erwin reminded himself to just trust Levi…trust that he would let him know one way or the other when he wasn't feeling safe and comfortable with their activities.

Erwin steeled himself, and he lifted the cravat to stretch it out lengthwise before Levi's face. "Close your eyes."

Levi raised a thin brow, but he did as he was told. Erwin blindfolded the captain with his own clothing accessory, tying it securely in the back. He started to ask if Levi still felt safe, but he stopped himself. He wished that he had something convenient to bind Levi's wrists behind his back as well, but if he had to choose between the two for this moment, he preferred the blindfold. A flash caught his eye from across the room where his bed was located, and Erwin got sudden inspiration. How perfect.

"Put your wrists behind your back and cross them, Levi."

"Okay…" there was a subtle taint of confusion in the smaller man's tone, but he did as directed.

He was probably wondering what Erwin intended to use to bind them. Erwin smiled, imagining how Levi would react when he figured it out. He kissed the lobe of the captain's nearest ear, and he murmured into it commandingly. "Good. Now don't move until I say otherwise."

A ripple seemed to go through the captain in response to the command, but he otherwise went still. Erwin glanced down to see several drops of prefluid trailing down Levi's flushed erection. He really _was_ getting into this. Tearing his gaze off the spectacle, Erwin fetched the item that he was after.

* * *

Levi listened with sharp ears as he awaited his companion on the bed. He had to admit, he was intrigued and a bit nervous. Not even he could predict everything Erwin Smith did, and there was no telling what the man was up to. The heavy footsteps returned, and Levi sat up a little straighter, instinctively pulling his arms up tighter behind his back.

"Turn a bit," said the commander's deep, masculine voice. Levi turned as directed, putting his back to where the mattress had sank back down with Erwin's weight to present his wrists. He felt a chord slip around the crossed wrists and then tighten as Erwin twisted it. A second loop of the same chord followed the first, once more tightening into place. There was a snap, and Levi felt something cool and hard dangling against his fingers. He brushed a thumb over the surface of it curiously, feeling a smooth, rounded surface surrounded by a metal setting.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Erwin's voice was slightly amused.

It didn't take Levi very long. There was only one object in their room that he could think of which matched the description he was getting from his sense of touch. "You kinky—" Levi tempered himself. "Yes sir. Your bolo tie."

"Good guess."

A calloused set of fingertips skimmed sensually down Levi's back, between his shoulder blades. It drew a shiver from him and made his skin pebble. The weight on the bed shifted, and Levi turned his head blindly towards the rustle of sheets and the creek of the mattress. He nearly jumped when Erwin's hands cupped his hips, guiding him.

"Turn a bit more, Levi. This way. I know how I want you."

Levi followed Erwin's directions until he was straddling the commander's long, muscular thighs. He sat down onto them, his breath quickening with anticipation as the big hands began to map out his body slowly. His mouth fell open and his brows furrowed when Erwin's thumbs circled his nipples gently, making them pull taut with sensation. That was the thing about blindfolds; that little bit of sensory deprivation seemed to amplify each touch, making his body feel even more sensitive than usual. Levi had a high pain threshold, but he was especially receptive to pleasurable sensations. The contradiction made it easy for him to gain pleasure from pain when playing around like this, but Erwin wasn't likely to explore that today.

* * *

"Do you like this?" Erwin husked as he rubbed, squeezed and teased Levi's nipples. The answer was already obvious by the way they were straining and the little gasps passing through Levi's parted lips. He wanted to hear him say it, though.

"Yes sir," answered Levi, his head lolling on his shoulders. His breath caught again, and he bit his lower lip.

Erwin lay back against the pillows and he watched the small man straddling him with more than a little fascination. He'd had more than one dream of seeing Levi like this, flushed and wanton, hard and eager for his touch. He'd felt ashamed of himself for those wet dreams upon waking up, thinking he was terribly out of line for fantasizing about his subordinate that way. Now that he had the man's complete consent, he couldn't get enough of just watching his body's reactions and the expressions that flitted over that normally unreadable face.

Erwin's hands spanned Levi's torso, gliding slowly down over his ribcage and sides, He slid them inward to stroke the captain's tight little stomach, fingertips stroking the markings from the ODM gear. Faded scars also marked Levi's fair skin here and there, many probably earned from knife fights during his time in the underground.

"You really are breathtaking," Erwin informed him softly. His body was proportioned beautifully, honed to deadly athleticism.

"Thank you," answered Levi modestly, without a hint of cockiness or sarcasm. He started to undulate slowly on top of Erwin, his groin brushing against the commander's greedily. The slippery fluid slowly coating Levi's erection blended with Erwin's, both swollen members glistening with drops of precum.

Erwin braced Levi's hips with his hands to still him. "Easy. Settle down."

Levi caught his breath, bit his lip and stilled obediently. He was breathing fast and heavy now, the flush in his cheeks deepening and spreading to his ears. He swallowed, and he tilted his head as if listening for further instructions.

Pleased with the response, Erwin stroked the captain's tense, spread thighs. Fine hairs brushed against Erwin's palms as he took his time, sliding his palms from Levi's knees back up to his hips, He settled his hands on Levi's ass, and he rubbed the firm cheeks with both hands in a circular motion, before giving them a squeeze. He groaned softly, and he spread them a bit to stroke a finger between them. A sound came from Levi, and Erwin looked up sharply at his face.

Levi had just whimpered. Erwin did it again, slowly brushing his index finger over the sensitive pucker of flesh he intended to enter soon. Levi shuddered, his biceps bulging as he impulsively strained against the binding around his wrists.

"Commander," moaned Levi.

Erwin nearly cursed again. To hear such a raw sound of sexual need from Levi was a thrill. To hear him address him by rank in that voice was torture. Erwin sat up with a grunt, and he closed the distance between their mouths to kiss that small, pouty mouth. Their cocks rubbed together with the position, amplifying the sensuality of the moment.

"Open up for me," he breathed against Levi's lips, and the command had two meanings.

Levi parted his lips for him to let Erwin's tongue in, and as the blond stroked and twirled his tongue against Levi's, he released one of his ass cheeks to feel around for the bottle of lubricant oil. He kept stroking Levi's hole as he searched for the item, excited by the reactions he was getting. He found the oil, and he popped the lid off with his thumb. Still lip-locked with his companion, Erwin brought the bottle back around behind Levi's back to drizzle the oil messily over his crack. As soon as the slick substance started coating his seeking finger and the flesh around it, Erwin rubbed in circles to soften the area a bit.

"Inside," gasped Levi, breaking the kiss. "Please, sir."

"You really are a slut," growled Erwin, beyond simple lust, now. He pushed the tip of his finger in, using care despite his carnal need. There was a moment of resistance and a grunt from Levi, but then his body seemed to draw Erwin's finger in, sheathing it in tight warmth. Erwin pushed in further, able to go deep due to the size and length of his fingers. He found Levi's prostate in moments, and he experimentally wiggled his finger against it.

"Erwin," gasped Levi. "Fuck!" He then caught hold of the commander's bottom lip in his teeth, and he tugged at it. His body trembled helplessly. "ahh… _ahhh_!"

It was too intense, too fast. Erwin sensed that. He eased up, switching to stroking the gland slowly to give Levi rolling pleasure, rather than sharp bursts. Erwin pulled back, and he nipped at Levi's lips gently. "No biting."

Panting softly, Levi parted his lips again to let Erwin's tongue back in. He moaned into his mouth as Erwin massaged him inside. Erwin used more oil to coat a second finger, and he slipped it in to join the first. Levi's head fell back, mouth hanging slack and lips glistening with saliva. Erwin kissed the pale throat, tracing Levi's Adam's apple with his tongue. Deciding his fingers were lubed enough, Erwin brought the oil back around to drizzle it over both his and Levi's cocks. With that done, he set it aside and he didn't even notice when it toppled over and dripped over the bedside table and onto the floor. He took both his and Levi's erections in hand and he began to stroke them both. He was just able to get his fingers around both without too much of a gap.

"Who do you belong to," rasped Erwin as he pumped his hand over their lengths. "Who do you belong to, Levi?"

"You," panted the captain readily. He groaned and rocked his hips. "Always you, Erwin."

It was the commander's turn to shudder. He wanted to lift his companion up and bury his aching length inside of him, but Levi needed more preparation. "Be still."

"Shit…" Levi was obviously struggling to maintain his docility, but he managed to still his restless hips. "Sir…please…"

"Soon enough," promised Erwin. God, the high he was getting out of having Levi all to himself, if only for a few hours. He surely would never be able to look at the man the same way again, but he vowed he would never lose his respect for him and his abilities. Erwin kept going, kissing Levi and murmuring reassuringly to him when the captain seemed to go into a sort of trance. Erwin stopped stroking them when he felt he was getting too close, and he gripped Levi's arousal at the base to ensure he wouldn't get off before he was inside of him.

When he was sure Levi was prepared enough to take him without too much discomfort, Erwin lay back again, and he cupped Levi's hips. "Lift up for me."

Levi's thigh muscles flexed as he did so, and he held his balance with the ease of one accustomed to doing aerial maneuvers in 3D gear. Erwin reached down to grip his length and guide it in. "Up a bit more, Levi."

The captain again did as directed, making a purring sound when he felt the tip of Erwin's cock pressing against him.

Now aligned just right, Erwin kept hold of the base with one hand, while cupping Levi's left hip with the other. "Now ease down gradually. Take it slow, pet." He flushed over referring to Levi as his pet, but under the circumstances, he supposed it was fitting.

Levi sank down onto the commander's jutting length, his breath catching as he took it halfway. He grunted and paused, taking a few slow breaths. "Fucking titan dick," he gasped.

Erwin laughed breathlessly at the remark. "Titans don't have dicks, if you recall."

"Fine. Horse dick, then. Unh…so good…"

So, Levi enjoyed a big cock. That was nice to know. Erwin rocked his hips upwards, pushing in deeper. Hearing Levi's moan, the commander broke into a sweat. He paused to give the captain a chance to adjust, and he reached around from Levi's hip to give his erection a stroke. Levi shuddered, his mouth falling open and his head lolling again. There it was; that impression of intoxication, but Levi hadn't had anything alcoholic to drink today.

Erwin stopped himself from asking if Levi was all right. He pressed deeper, and he stroked the smaller man's cock again. "You can move," he permitted.

Levi began to rock gingerly, taking a little more of Erwin inside of him with each gyration of his pelvis. He started to moan, soft and breathlessly. His breath caught each time he took more of the commander in, and finally, he was fully seated on him. Erwin released Levi's cock to hold his hips, stilling him.

"You're doing well," he encouraged. "Easy, Levi. Just feel me inside of you for a moment. I'll tell you when you may move again."

Levi started to pant, the flush returning to his cheeks. Unable to resist, Erwin stopped fondling his erection and he reached up to play with the captain's erect nipples. A shudder went through Levi, and his stomach clenched. A drop of thick prefluid slid down Levi's cock to settle between his balls, and then it rolled down to Erwin's blond pubic hairs. Erwin kept teasing Levi's nipples one at a time with one hand, and he reached down with the other to resume stroking him off. More fluid dribbled down, and some started trickling slowly out of Levi's impaled entrance as Erwin's precum added further lubrication inside the captain.

"G-gonna come," whimpered Levi. "Sir…Erwin! I…"

"Go ahead," urged the commander breathlessly. "I've fantasized about seeing you come, Levi. Do it for me."

Levi's breath started hitching tellingly, his thighs trembling and his brows forking. Erwin hastily levered his shoulders off of the bed and he reached up to yank down the cravat that was blindfolding Levi. He needed to see his eyes when it happened, wanted to know what they'd express. He wasn't disappointed. The heavy-lidded gray eyes focused quickly, staring down into Erwin's. They were vulnerable…open. There was emotion in them that Erwin had never seen before. The pupils expanded rapidly as Levi moaned his name, but the captain never broke his commander's gaze as he spurted rapidly in Erwin's stroking hand.

"Oh, Levi," gasped Erwin. It was definitely worth prematurely removing the blindfold. Erwin forced himself to remain still inside of Levi, felling the inner muscles massaging his length as they clenched and relaxed around him.

Levi came for a good minute before he was spent, and he finally dropped his gaze and bowed his head, gasping for air. "Please fuck me," he whispered between pants.

Erwin rubbed the slippery head of Levi's softened cock, now coated with the smaller man's cum. Levi jerked and moaned, highly sensitive in the after-effects of his climax. "You asked so politely. I'll do as you wish, Levi."

With that said, Erwin began to roll his hips, starting slowly at first. He cupped Levi's hips, directing the smaller man to participate. "Move however it feels best," panted the commander. "Help me find the best angle, love."

He half expected Levi to scoff at the endearment, but it only seemed to make him get into it even more. The captain started to rock on top of Erwin, biting back moans as he angled his pelvis. A sharp cry escaped him, and Erwin knew that was the perfect slant. He took note of it as he resumed pumping, and he slid one hand up Levi's side, over his ribcage and around to his toned, tense pecs. Even with his hands bound behind his back, the deadly little hummingbird maintained supreme balance.

"Levi," groaned Erwin, thrusting a bit faster.

He listened to the half-choked cries of his companion, and he didn't remonstrate him or try to slow him down when Levi's motions started growing frantic. He let him go…let him ride him as he wished. Erwin simply focused on synchronizing his upwards pumps with Levi's gyrations, hitting that sweet spot inside of him as often as he could. Levi began to harden again.

"Er…win," rasped Levi, breaking eye contact with the blond to toss his head back.

Erwin wanted to make him come again…and again. He wanted to make Levi come until he passed out, but his own fortitude could only last for so long.

"Once more, Levi," he growled, slipping his hand back down to stroke Levi's hardening length off again. "Come for me again. Do that for me."

With his mistreated cravat hanging loose around his neck and his wrists straining in the loops of Erwin's cravat, Captain Levi did as he was bidden a short while later. His eyes fluttered after he deposited another creamy mess all over himself and Erwin, and he stared down at the bigger man with dreamy felicity. Erwin finally could hold back no longer, and he grabbed Levi's hips and bucked into him sharply. He half sat up as he came, and the climax was powerful enough to make Erwin shake from head to toe.

"Levi," gasped Erwin, crunching up into a sitting position to embrace his straddled companion. He breathed in his sweaty scent as he kissed Levi's shoulder, still trembling. "My Levi."

* * *

It took Levi a while to come back to himself. He became aware the feel of a soft, warm wet cloth stroking over his lower abs, thighs and genitals. At some point Erwin had unfastened the bolo tie binding his wrists, and as the captain opened his eyes dazedly and looked up, he saw that the blond had hold of his right arm. Erwin was wiping gently at Levi's wrist with the cloth.

"I'm sorry," whispered the blond, frowning at the fresh marks where the chord from his bolo had rubbed the skin raw. "I would have padded it, if not for the heat of the moment."

Levi shook his head groggily. "It's fine. It was good."

Erwin paused, glancing at him with studious blue eyes. "Good enough?"

"Tch, don't be an idiot." Levi smirked, feeling boneless in the after-effect of their encounter. "More than, okay? You did everything a dominant should do. You hesitated a little at first, but you caught on quickly."

Levi yawned, sleepy as always after being the receiver of such intense release. He looked up at Erwin searchingly. "I won't forget a fucking second of that, Commander. My question is was it good for you, too? Not too creepy?"

"Not a bit creepy," answered the blond sincerely. He smiled, and he switched to Levi's other wrist to see to it. "You were amazing. No matter what happens from here on out, that was a memory I will treasure. I can only hope for an encore some day, but if not…then I count myself lucky to have had it at least once."

Levi stared at him wordlessly for a moment, his brain in a swoon from the other man's poetic words. "You know, doms aren't supposed to carry on like some moonstruck teenager."

He winced as soon as he said it. "Shit, never mind, I'm just being—"

"You," interrupted Erwin with a chuckle. He loomed over the smaller man to kiss the tip of his nose, much like Hange was so fond of doing. "You were just being yourself, Levi. I'm afraid one drawback to me being included in your intimate life is that I tend to go into speeches, even when the moment isn't appropriate."

Levi rolled toward's the bigger man's muscular thigh, and he nuzzled it with a sigh as he threw an arm around his lap. "Anyone else would irritate the fuck out of me. Somehow, you're just inspiring. I don't mind."

A big hand stroked Levi's dark hair slowly. Sitting there cross-legged on the bed with Levi hugging his lap, Erwin watched him with a fond little smile. "You're quite the affectionate creature during the 'after-care' stage, aren't you?"

"Shh, keep it to yourself," mumbled Levi. "I'm clean enough, so hold me already."

Erwin had to chuckle again. The role-played was clearly over with, and Levi wasn't feeling submissive any longer. He put aside the cloth and he lay down beside his small, demanding companion to draw him into his embrace.

"With pleasure," Erwin whispered against Levi's hair as the captain curled up against him and closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment.

Erwin watched Levi for a long while as the other man drifted off into an easy, restful slumber. He'd never seen Levi sleep this way before, and he couldn't avoid tracing his resting features with his fingertips. Yes, he had come not only to respect this man, but love him in a way he'd never loved anyone else before.

* * *

"So, how did the weekend go?"

Levi sighed at Hange. He'd just returned to the keep, and without her titan subjects to study, She was now full-time at their new headquarters and focusing her research on Eren. Not that he wasn't happy to see her again, but he wasn't going to admit as much aloud.

"Quit with the winking and nudging, shitty glasses. I know about your plotting."

Hange spread her hands. "Dear, it's really only 'plotting' if one does it with the intention of keeping it a secret. I've got nothing to hide."

Levi glanced at her, started to say something rude and sarcastic, and then he lost his composure. For Levi, a loss of composure outside the bedroom generally didn't consist of much more than a smirk and a huff. He shook his head as he made the small sound, and he shoved her rudely, nearly pushing her into a tree as they walked the path of the grounds together.

"You really are a crazy bitch."

She caught her balance quickly, and she tossed her head back with a laugh. "So I take it you finally got your wish. Don't give me all the credit, Levi. I wouldn't have given the nudge if I didn't think he'd eventually act on it."

Levi sobered, and he stopped walking to watch a leaf twirl to the ground. "How are you and Eren with it?"

"We're both fine," Hange assured him. "We've discussed it at length, and if you want to bring 'Commander Handsome' into the mix, it will be fine."

Levi frowned a bit. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like to keep him to myself for a while. When he and I have the time to spare, that is."

Hange nodded, also sobering. "I expected as much. Don't worry, Levi. The arrangement is clear, and we're both in agreement that it's up to you whether to keep Erwin to yourself or include him in our little 'circle'. We all have things to deal with, and as long as you don't forget about us—"

"That won't happen," Levi assured flatly, looking at her. "He knows the deal. I'm not ditching either of you. I'm just not ready to share yet."

"Perfectly understandable." Hange gave him a brief, one-armed hug, and she kissed him on the crown of his head. "We're here for you come what may, Captain Cranky."

* * *

-The End


End file.
